A High School Experience
by Beccollie
Summary: This basically follows the plot of the movie. It's about this talented musician girl who starts high school for the first time at the age of 9 just like our favorite friends Charlie and Virgil. Only thing is she's different from everybody else only on a different scale. The story is a lot better than the summary. Oh, and this story isn't a romance between Charlie and Zeke.
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**Hi it's Beccollie here and I just wanted to write a little Minutemen love story here with my own OC's included into the mix. Mainly because for awhile I was obsessed with this movie not too long ago, but I haven't had time to upload this yet. That and I noticed that there were barely any OC's paired with Charlie. I have nothing against fans who love the Charlie and Jeanette pairing, I personally like that pairing, but I wanted to try something different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Minutemen, except for my story and OC's. Any other movies and other TV characters mentioned I also have no rights over.**

* * *

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

The sound of tinkling bells and warm light shining down on my tanned face awoke me from my deep slumber, and I forced my eyelids to open up revealing my bright blue eyes. You see, I can hear music everywhere, from the whirling gales of wind to the loud city life outside the house. It's a little overwhelming, but hey, that's just something I was born with. Everyone's born with a special talent, some are born athletes others are geniuses, but me I'm a musician. I'll explain more another time about my gift, but right now I've got to get up. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was greeted with my older brother, Pedro grinning maniacally with a bucket of water hovering over my head. I screamed making him jump dropping the bucket of, probably ice-cold water, all over him as he shouted in protest.

"Rosa! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late for high school!" Mom shouted from down the hall as she called my younger siblings up. From years of practice, I frantically pulled on a pair of charcoal black shorts, knee high neon yellow converse sneakers, a black tank top, and neon yellow and black off the shoulder low t-shirt and some yellow fingerless gloves. Sighing, I attempted to brush my frizzy black and yellow streaked curly hair into a presentable looking way as best as I can. Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and grabbed my Transformers movie backpack and my guitar case.

"Are you coming or what, Rosa Bee?" Pedro asked exasperatedly tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Let me just grab an apple and…" I stopped as he tossed an apple to me catching it unflinchingly, "thanks." I said taking a huge bite out of the juicy red apple.

"Rosa, don't forget Audie," Mom reminded handing the red leash of our huge German shepherd. "Bye my loves." Mom said sadly giving my brother and I each a hug and kiss on the cheek. On the spot, I nearly melted in her warm embrace not wanting to have to face my first day of high school. Nothing's better than getting a nice warm hug from your mom in the morning.

"Bye mom!" we called driving out of our parents' driveway towards my new school, Summerton High, joy.

"Are you excited to be going to school with your favorite big brother, Rosa?" Pedro asked excitedly and I sighed bored.

"First of all, you're my only big brother and what makes it any different from all my schools?" I asked tiredly and he mock glared at me. Yeah, I've been expelled from one school for getting into a fight with one of the students who tried to rape me, and transferred from two schools because of bullying in both. My parents thought it'd be a great idea for me to go to the same high school as Pedro, so he can look after me, and all that stuff. He's starting his sophomore year in high school while I'm starting freshmen at the age of 11.

"Well, because we've got a ton of different clubs, sports, activities and classes for you to take," Pedro exclaimed cheerfully and I gave him the 'look'. The 'look' is a cross between a glare and 'are-you-kidding-me' look mixed into one.

"Does it have a music program?" I asked suspiciously and he nodded furiously.

"The best and an awesome art program, too," Pedro said with a smirk and I gave him a thoughtful look.

"Maybe I'll stay here longer, then," I decided wanting to give the school a chance. I'm an artistic person both in the artsy and musical department, but I tend to scare people away with my bright blue eyes that look like they glow. The only reason I'm starting high school this early is because of the fact that I'm a musical prodigy, and the college I want to go to requires a high school diploma. That and I'm really smart because of my…condition. Pedro parked our silver car in the parking lot turning to me with a serious look in his cocoa brown eyes, uh oh.

"Listen Rosa, this is your last chance to actually go to a public school in the state. Otherwise, you're going to have to move in with Roberto's family, and none of us want that," Pedro explained and I sighed heavily nodding my head in agreement. I've gotten kicked out of so many schools that it's not even funny anymore and even though Roberto is my cousin, I don't like him very much. He's insensitive sometimes and he doesn't mean to be, but it's hard just having him over.

"I know, Pedro," I reassured him as Audie barked in the backseat impatiently.

"Good, there are a lot of not-so-nice students here and I'm begging you to not draw attention to yourself. They won't hesitate to destroy you the first chance they get and the vice principal won't be able to help you. I can only do so much, but you're going to have to try and not get into **any** fights. High school is 10 times worse than middle school," Pedro, warned me and I gulped nervously.

"Why don't want me to attract any attention, besides from what you just said? There's another reason behind it isn't there?" I asked nervously and he sighed looking at the clock on the dashboard.

"Yeah, there is. I want you to not, under any circumstances, become friends with the popular people," Pedro explained and I nodded understandingly. Large crowds of students began going into the building and we quickly got out of the car almost forgetting Audie who barked indignantly at us while we walked into the school. As soon as I stepped out of the car, lots of new sounds assaulted my ears making me cringe a little bit, but soon it morphed into loud rhythmic noise. Sort of like rock music only more messy and all over the place. We stopped confused as a procession of seniors cheering and laughing at something, and I watched in horror as they hung two boys dressed up as cheerleaders onto the school's ram.

"That's just plain cruel," Pedro exclaimed looking at me as I stared at the jocks furiously and my usually bright blue eyes darkened to the point where they looked cobalt. Believe me, I know what it's like to be bullied, but this is just unbelievable. I nodded in agreement staring at the two guys who were struggling to get down, when two ideas hit me. One we're going to get them down from there and two, I'm going to make a change in this school. No one should have to be humiliated like that, and where are the teachers?

"Let's get them down from there," I whispered to Pedro and he looked at me cautiously before nodding in agreement. "Audie, stay on guard." I ordered Audie and she yipped standing in front of us staring down any students who looked at us the wrong way.

"How do we get them down from there?" Pedro asked thoughtfully and I grinned.

"It's just like rock climbing and luckily, I brought lots of rope just for the first day of school," I explained and Pedro stared at me with a confused face, "it'll be fun and dangerous." I added in a singsong voice and he grinned eagerly. You see, Pedro loves to do anything fun and dangerous because that's just how most of the guys in my family are, I think it runs on the male side of the family. Personally, I too, enjoy fun and dangerous things, but I'm more cautious about it. In no time at all, both of us had climbed the rock and bronze statue with little to no trouble.

"Hi," I greeted waving shyly at their confused and astonished faces of the two blonde boys.

"We're here to help get you guys down," Pedro explained with a goofy grin and the taller blonde guy looked at us suspiciously.

"Why would you help us?" he asked not buying it and I shrugged casually grinning madly.

"I don't like to conform with the social quo and we like climbing up high places," I explained tilting my head trying to see how we'd be able to get them down.

"So you just like being different from everyone else?" the tall blonde guy with braces asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded distractedly.

"Yep, and my brother won't let me do anything dangerous, unless he does it with me," I added when an idea hit me. "Pedro, I'm going to climb up to the ram's horn and try to get them off the horns from there, I'll lower them down to you and you get to help them climb their way down the statue." I told him and he gave me a confused look making me sigh pressing a palm to my head in annoyance. Well, its official Pedro is not very bright. "Remember what happened in New Hampshire when we went mountain climbing last spring?" I asked hopefully and he laughed nodding his head.

"Yeah, Julio got stuck up in that giant tree and we had to get him down, but he ended up ripping his pants on the way down," Pedro snickered and I nodded. His face brightened once he realized what I was getting at. "Oh! We're going to do the same thing. Hopefully, no one loses their pants this time." Pedro said chuckling and I smacked him upside the head.

"If anyone's going to lose their pants, it'd be you Pedro knowing your luck," I retorted and he stuck his tongue out at me. So mature and we're five years apart. Breathing deeply, I hauled myself onto the ram's back and began to climb over its head being careful not to look down under any circumstances.

"You okay up there, Rosy Bee?" Pedro asked worriedly and I nodded determinedly. "Who are you lowering first?"

"I'll lower the short one first," I decided slowly reaching over to grab his shirt.

"Hey! I'm not short!" the other blonde boy protested indignantly and I snorted.

"Well, from here you look short and I don't know your name so prepare to be lowered," I replied gently sliding his shirt off the ram and Pedro managed to catch him.

"Its Charlie Tuttle," the short blonde boy with hazel eyes exclaimed nervously looking down at Audie.

"Pedro Rivera at your service, gentlemen," Pedro saluted nearly falling off the statue if Charlie hadn't pulled away from the edge in time. I shimmied over to the tall blonde kid's horn and slowly slid his shirt out from the horn while Pedro steadied him on the statue.

"You can come down, now Rosa Bee," Pedro exclaimed cheerfully and I chuckled humorlessly.

"Have I ever told you that I had developed a fear of heights after that trip to New Hampshire?" I asked Pedro breathing rapidly clutching the ram's body and his face immediately fell.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier?" Pedro asked incredulously and I chuckled weakly.

"You've got terrible balance and grip, Pedro. You probably would've dropped them," I pointed out sarcastically and he scoffed.

"Just…um…take it easy and climb down…just don't fall off or else I'm going to have to explain to mom why you died," Pedro tried reassuring me and I looked at him helplessly.

"That's not helpful!" I shrieked shakily and he shrugged helplessly.

"You know I'm not good with this stuff!" Pedro shouted throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Slowly, but surely I inched my down off the ram's body until my feet touched the edge of the statue making me let out a sigh of semi relief.

"Now, we've got the pleasure of helping them climb back down from the ledge," Pedro said excitedly and I felt like face palming.

"I think we can jump down from here," Virgil guessed peering over the edge and Charlie visibly paled making me look at him with sympathy.

"Not a fan of heights either?" I asked Charlie sympathetically and he shook his head blushing a bit.

"Yeah, this looks low enough for you guys to be able to jump off with minor injuries," Pedro said meaning to be reassuring, but he just ended up coming off as not-so-reassuring.

"Minor injuries?" Charlie asked incredulously and I rolled eyes at him in amusement.

"Don't worry, the worst you could get is like a couple of scraps and bruises," I reassured him, but he still looked nervous, albeit a little less.

"Lady's first," Pedro said extending his arm out in a gentlemanly manner making me raise an eyebrow up at him.

"It was your idea, so you go first," I replied and before he had a chance to protest I gently pushed him off as Charlie and Virgil stared at me in shock. What? It's payback for what he nearly did to me this morning! Plus, Pedro been in even worse situations, but just in case I'll look down to make sure he's okay. I peered over the edge to see that he landed on a stretch of grass breathing heavily.

"I'm okay!" Pedro called shakily from down below and Virgil jumped down after him leaving me with Charlie. He peered over the edge shaking nervously and I instantly felt pity for him, so I decided to be extra nice and taking his shaking hand in mine, startling him. I smiled reassuringly at him making a hesitant smile adorn his rosy cheeks probably from the make up the jocks put on them.

"On the count of three we're going to jump, okay?" I warned him and he gulped nervously nodding his head. "One…two…three!" I shouted both of us jumping off the statue's pedestal landing in a heap. I moaned in slight pain, but at least something broke my fall…uh oh. Looking down, I winced realizing that Charlie was the one who broke my fall and that I had landed on his stomach, probably knocking the wind out of him.

"You guys okay?" Virgil asked us and I shrugged while Charlie winced, but nodded and groaning nonetheless. Quickly, I helped Charlie to his feet as he wobbled a little from the landing. Audie barked excitedly running up to sniff at Virgil and Charlie making him jump in fear hiding behind me making me giggle.

"Charlie, you've got nothing to worry about Audie is completely harmless unless you try to hurt me and Pedro, have drugs on you or smell like bacon," I reassured him slowly stepping to the right so Audie could sniff at him. I love dogs, my family has two huskies, one German shepherd, one Rottweiler and one Chihuahua. Julia has two hamsters, Pedro has an iguana, Isabelle has a kitten, Isabella has a snake and Julio has the Rottweiler.

"I'm more of a cat person," Charlie stammered and I smiled softly.

"Our little sister Belle has a pet kitten and our pets all get along just fine," I reassured Charlie who still looked a little unsure, but he petted her all the same. Maybe, high school won't be as bad after all.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think through reviews, comments or PM's. Should I continue this or just abandon it?**


	2. 3 Years Later

**Hi guys I just wanted to clear some things up about this next chapter. Rose's older brother Pedro was in his sophomore year of college in the previous chapter making him a freshmen in college. He often visits Rose's high school whenever he can and he likes to embarrass Rose most of the time. For the most part, Pedro just follows Rose around all day long whenever he visits. There's also a new OC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Minutemen only my OC's and this story.**

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

"Hey, Charlie! Hey Virgil!" I greeted my two companions cheerfully and Audie barked happily at seeing my two best friends.

"Hey Rosa," Virgil said while Charlie kept on babbling about scientific stuff that I've got no knowledge on whatsoever.

"Oh, hey Rosy," Charlie said distractedly and I chuckled as he continued to babble on and on about the world of science. A person dressed in black attire rode up onto the front of the school in a sleek silver and black motorcycle. The person removed their helmet to reveal a tanned, brown eyed, shaggy mahogany brown hair and an intimidating glare set on his face.

"Hey, you can't park-" Charlie began reprimanding Zeke who just stared at him with a confused and cold look on his face while Virgil covered Charlie's mouth.

"S-Sorry man, we'll just get going. Awesome bike," Virgil complimented nervously as he quickly led Charlie away as I looked after them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. My name's Rosalinda Rivera, but everyone calls me Rosa or Rosy. If you call me Rosalinda, I won't hesitate to turn you into a pile of bone and flesh," I greeted enthusiastically and he raised an eyebrow up at me in surprise. Over the past three years, I've managed to break out of my shy cocoon and be a little more sarcastic and enthusiastic.

"Zeke. Zeke Thompson," the mystery boy introduced himself with a pleasant smile, which I returned shaking his hand only for Audie to bark unhappy with the fact that she wasn't getting any attention.

"Oh, and this is my loyal companion, Audie," I replied proudly petting her furry brown head and Zeke let her sniff his hand with a small smile.

"She's a cute dog," Zeke remarked and I beamed happily. Everyone thinks that Audie's a terrifying dog, but she's really a sweetheart.

"Thanks. Well, I got to get going, but I'll see you around, okay?" I said waving good-bye jogging up the front steps to catch up with Virgil and Charlie who were gapping at me from inside the school doors.

"You really have a way with people, don't you Rosa?" Virgil asked astonished and I grinned toothily bowing my head in thanks.

"Why thank you, Virgil. You're too kind," I thanked him in a fake British accent making both of them laugh gaining a few disturbed looks from the other students.

"Rosy! ROSY BEE!" a familiar voice shouted and I shrieked indignantly as my big brother swept me off my feet in a dizzying hug. Why does he insist on doing this every day?

"What do you want, Pedro?" I asked indignantly trying to fix my now messy black and yellow streaked hair.

"I just wanted to hug my absolutely amazingly beautiful baby sister!" Pedro shouted making everyone stare at us in amusement and confusion making me face palm.

"What did you do this time?" I demanded cutting straight to the chase staring at him with my arms crossed against my chest.

"I need to tell you something very important!" Pedro shouted dramatically shaking my shoulders furiously. I shoved his arms off my shoulders and slapped him across the face making him rub his face in pain.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I need to tell you that…"

"Yes…?"

"...I ate too much sugar!" Silence. SMACK! "OUCH! That hurt!" Pedro cried holding his leg in pain from where I kicked him and I glared at him. Pedro and I have a love hate relationship, it's complicated.

"It was supposed to!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Mr. and Ms. Rivera! It's too early for another one of your sibling drama scenes! When are you ever going to stop visiting?" the bald vice principal demanded irritated glaring at us most pointedly Audie. "And make sure your mutt doesn't make a mess." The vice principal added vehemently and I stuck my tongue out at him while he wasn't looking. I hate how he's always mean to Audie, and how he never does anything to stop the bullying here at school, in fact, he encourages it. Often times Pedro visits the school whenever he doesn't have college in the morning, but it feels like he never left the school.

"Yes sir! I'll stop visiting once I get a job, and once Rosy graduates!" Pedro said grinning gruffly in his best soldier boy accent saluting him as a few girls actually swooned, especially my crazy bird-loving friend Jeanette. We met in art class two years ago instantly becoming friends, and she's got a creepy crush on Pedro that he either doesn't notice or doesn't mind. I think he doesn't mind because sometimes I catch staring at Jeanette with a kind of dreamy swoony look on his face whenever she visits. It's cute and weird in a way. All four of us began walking towards our homerooms that just so happened to be right next to each other; Virgil and Charlie are in one room while me and Jeanette are in the room next door, but Pedro just follows me around wherever I go.

"Why do you guys always do this?" Virgil asked slightly amusedly and we shared a glance simultaneously shrugging our shoulders in response.

"In case you haven't already noticed Virgil, we're not normal," Pedro reminded giving him a pointed look towards me, and Virgil rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah, both Charlie and I noticed this as soon as you helped us from The Incident in freshmen year," Virgil stated sarcastically and I grinned playfully punching him in the arm.

"Your welcome for that by the way," I retorted grinning playfully and Audie yipped happily trying to keep up with us.

"Yes, we're very thankful for your help," Virgil added gratefully stopping once we reached our homerooms going our separate ways.

"Rosy Bee!" a familiar voice shouted happily and I screamed in delight at seeing my long time best friend Sage from my old school in my homeroom. We ran into each other's arms jumping up and down with tears streaming down our faces in happiness as everyone stared at us strangely. The door in the back of the classroom was thrown open by Charlie and Virgil as they asked what happened. Pedro grinned sheepishly at them.

"Rosy and Sage just reunited after three years of separation," Pedro explained rubbing his ears in slight pain from the noise.

"Oh my gosh it's been super duper long sense we last talked!" Sage exclaimed with tears in her green eyes and I laughed.

"We talked on video chat two nights ago," I said joyfully. Yeah, the fantastic duo is back together again! Sage and I go way back, we went to the same school for three years where we became the best friends ever. Then, she and her family moved to Iowa the year before I started freshmen here at Summerton High, and we'd only ever hear from each other from video chat.

"You know what I meant!" Sage chocked out nearly squeezing the life out of me, in fact I actually made a chocking sound that made her let me go for me to catch my breath. Panting I grinned, picking her up bridal style spinning both of us around in excitement, until I tripped on my own feet making us collapse on the ground in a heap.

"Are you two okay?" Charlie asked worriedly and I gave him a thumbs up in response as we both untangled each other laughing the whole time.

"I haven't had this much fun since the water party we had at my house," Sage said making us break out in hysteria from the memory.

"That was the best day ever. Especially the part where you shoved water down each other's bikinis," Pedro laughed making us break out into giggling fits at Charlie slightly pink face.

"Sage this is Smarty Charlie a kid genius and that's Virgil the coolest guy despite his school reputation," I introduced my best friend to my other close friends and she shook their hands blowing some of her curly strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"The name's Sage Dickenson or as my friends call me Sage Berry," Sage said smiling her megawatt smile. Audie barked happily jumping on top of Sage licking her pale face happily in recognition making her giggle cooing at my dog.

"Alright, those of you who aren't in this homeroom get out and those of you who are, take your seats please," Mr. Mackerel stated sternly and both Charlie and Virgil scrambled out of the room closing the backdoor as they left while everyone took their seats.


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Believe It

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Minutemen, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

Me, Pedro and Sage took the back seats quietly as not to provoke Mr. Mackerel. After Mr. Mackerel went over the attendance list the bell rang and Sage, Pedro and I gathered around the desk to see which classes she had and I've got three classes with her, thankfully. Sadly, she has drama class, PE and Engineering, which I have no classes.

"We'll see you later, Rosy Bee," Pedro said as he jogged through the halls with a frantic Sage trying to keep up. I sighed sadly and Audie whimpered nudging my leg with her small black nose making me smile.

"Time to get to first period. Joy," I stated sarcastically and I made my way over to my second favorite class in this school, art class.

**During Art Class...**

"Alright class, today we're starting a new project where you all are going to create a collage of pictures that represents who you are," Ms. Joyce explained and murmurs of excitement filled the room as everyone began talking about what they wanted to do. I grinned scratching Audie's fur and she leaned into the touch thumping her tail in the process. Now, what to do, what to do...? I guess I'll just put in lots of pictures of my family, no I'll hand draw them, yeah that it! I'll find some pictures of me and Sage hanging out, some of pictures of me and Jeanette, pictures of my pets, pictures of me and Charlie and Virgil, and whatever else I can find. This is going to be good. I opened my bright red spiral bound notebook and began to make a list of things that I planned on putting on the project and another list for supplies. I like to be organized it's a habit.

"Excuse me, Ms. Joyce, but I need to speak with Rosy it's an emergency club meeting," a familiar voice exclaimed urgently and I looked up to see a panting bright red Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Rosy, you're free to go and make sure you get started on the project it's due in three weeks," Ms. Joyce told me and I nodded packing up my things following a panicked Charlie with Audie hot on our heels.

"What's the emergency, Charlie?" I asked worriedly and he said that he'd explain once we grabbed Virgil and Pedro. After running around the building, we finally managed to snatch both boys out of their respective classes, well Virgil's class and I don't what Pedro was doing in the cafeteria.

"Now can you explain the big emergency, Charlie?" I asked curiously.

"Remember that time when I went to that science program during the summer a year ago?" Charlie asked with nervous energy.

"Oh yeah, most boring summer ever. A total waste of money," Virgil stated sarcastically and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Just because he doesn't like science as much as Charlie, doesn't mean he has to put him down like that all the time. Pedro likes to listen to people yodeling while I can't stand listening to someone yodel for more than a minute, but at least I don't tell him that his preference in music is terrible. He knows I hate it, and he respects that just like I respect his taste in music no matter how terrible it is. Yeah, I know I do get pretty defensive over little things like that, but hey, nobody's perfect.

"Anyways, I developed a simulation..." Charlie began to speak in the foreign language of science.

"Charlie, we get the fact that you're a science whiz, but please speak English before I go insane," Pedro said frustrated. It's amazing how intelligent Charlie is when it comes to science, but sometimes it can be kind of overwhelming and tiring. When it comes to music and art, I'm the same way, but now I kind of know how people feel when I go on a musical or artistic rant.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that we had now entered the computer lab where most of the nerds and geeks spend their time staring at a computer screen. Everyone was standing and saluting Charlie as if he were their leader and judging by their expressions, he's like the leader of these guys.

"We're not saluting you, Charlie," Pedro and Virgil stated firmly at the same time. Charlie turned to me with a hopeful look that made me want to bang my head against the wall and melt. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as he began to pout, he knows I can't resist that face and he's using it to his advantage. Darn you adorably stupid super smart cute boy! I mentally shouted and I sighed I resignation giving him a tiny salute.

"Don't expect me to salute you again, Charlie," I warned him and he nodded grinning happily.

"Couldn't resist Charlie's pouty lips, could you, RB?" Pedro teased me quietly and I stomped on his foot smirking when I heard Pedro hiss in pain. That's what he gets for teasing me even though he's not wrong. Okay, I admit it, over the past couple of years I've developed a pretty big crush on Charlie that very few people know about.

"I managed to create the first ever time traveling simulation," Charlie whispered excitedly and I gaped at him in slight disbelief. Awkward silence. I'm not buying it, as smart as Charlie is, I doubt he's smart enough to create a time traveling machine, not that he's not smart it just sounds humanly impossible.

"I don't believe you," Pedro stated bluntly. Well, he's not known for his subtlety skills.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but as smart as you are, it just sounds humanly impossible for you to create a time traveling machine," I said hesitantly and he frowned before his face lit up in excitement.

"I'm telling you guys it can work, but we need a smart engineer to look at this to confirm that it can be built," Charlie protested quietly and I sighed.

"Look, Charlie even if we did agree with this, who would we ask to look at this?" Pedro asked confused and both Virgil and Charlie shared a knowing look.

"We have an idea," both boys stated at the same time.


End file.
